


杉御：俯卧撑

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Sugiura Rene/Miike Mayo
Kudos: 2





	杉御：俯卧撑

“你到底要干到什么时候？还没完吗？”  
万夜穿着睡觉用的薄衣，不揭开被子就那样仰面躺在床上，枕着被垫后软绵绵的枕头，摆着张失去耐心的脸斜眼看了看自己的弥赛亚。  
和他这种彻底放松赖在床上的样子截然相反，杉浦仿佛是个刚起床精神饱满的孩子，正双手交叉在脑后，光着脚在地上坐着蹲跳起。  
顺便一提，现在是晚上九点多，他却在房间里活力四射的做着健身运动，这让床上打算休息的御池万夜相当不能理解。  
“适当的运动…也是可以…保证好的睡眠的…哦！”随着每一次跳起落地，杉浦喘着大气间却说得有理有据，乐在其中。  
“这哪里是适当运动了啊？”仿佛被被触及底线，万夜瞪大眼张口就毫不客气的吐槽，“你这简直就是在做训练前的热身！”  
听到对方抬高声音，满口都是刺，杉浦只是落地后停下看过去，却依旧维持着抱头蹲着的姿势，着实有些好笑。可是他不但没受打击或者生气，反而一副并不在乎的样子眨眨大眼睛，乐呵呵的解释起来。  
“我觉得这样做完躺下可舒服了，万夜你也来试试看吗！肯定睡得很好哦。”  
“不——要——！”万夜躺在被子上，双脚随性的交叉，看都不看一眼，拒绝得斩钉截铁。反而，他摸来一本从雏森那里借来的漫画，举着读起来。  
别看他对雏森没什么特别亲近的态度，可是他却还挺想体验一下普通年轻人们所热衷的事物，于是最近找到雏森要了书。  
杉浦现在也总算放下胳膊，搭在曲起的膝盖上，就这样从蹲下的姿势，以低处昂头望去床上的万夜，像是从这个角度欣赏对方罕见的侧脸一样，他沉默会后反而露出欣慰的笑容，根本不像是个被对方干脆拒绝过的人。  
“嘛…毕竟之前疗伤都没怎么活动身体，现在复健完，也该把身体的进度赶上来了，”他轻快的发表出感想，微微撅起嘴让他说话显得俏皮。可下一秒，他就变得很诚恳认真，眼角展开，眉间明亮，“这样每日提高自己，才能好好保护万夜你嘛！”  
刚才还绷着态度的万夜，此刻的动摇是显而易见的。虽然他没看这边，而是僵直盯着书页，但先前一目十行的翻页速度已经彻底停止。  
即使不去看，万夜也能想象的出来那个大个子热切的目光，此刻正笔直的烧红他的脸。于是万夜嘴巴一撇，像是遮掩羞涩，又像是逃避了自己不善意表达喜爱愉悦的老毛病，斜眼甩了句“随便你”，就把书拉低拿近到脸跟前重新开始阅读，试图不去偏移目光。  
谁知杉浦轻跳的蹦起身，最后两步上前翻上万夜的床。只见他抬膝跨过万夜躺平的双腿，双手撑在万夜的肩膀两侧，就这样从上而下迎面对在万夜脸上方。  
没来得及躲开的万夜，迫不得已绷直了身子在床上躺成一字型，打开的漫画书也被太近的脸压得放下，半遮在嘴前，并瞪大了眼盯着自家弥赛亚。  
这突如其来的举行着实让万夜紧张了那么一下下，可杉浦却在兴头上。  
“干嘛？”  
“俯卧撑啦！”杉浦这样说着，立马借用身高腿长撑起身子伸长腿，脚尖支在万夜脚的两侧，摆出姿势。  
不管万夜怎么说他行为古怪又缠人，杉浦都敏捷的完成了动作，并且成功把万夜困在他四肢和身体圈起的空间内。  
因为体重，他四个支点陷入被子和褥子里，床晃得厉害。他这样肯定很费劲，肌肉也收紧到极限，却没让他放弃。  
在这个困难的支撑面影响下，杉浦屏住呼吸，二话不说压低身子，做了第一个俯卧撑动作。  
与此同时，他啄了口万夜从书籍上方露出的鼻头。  
“唔…”露出半张脸的万夜鼻音含糊的哼了声，像是抱怨对方的无赖，又像是埋怨这个意外的惊喜，眉头却不舒展。  
杉浦竟然没多话，他反而用行动去逗对方开心。俯卧撑在他尽可能保持平衡的动作下，有条不紊的上下移动着。只不过每次下去，他都和不断献殷情一样，在万夜的鼻梁，眼睛，眉心等地方落下亲吻。  
“够啦…”虽然是制止的话，可万夜闷闷的声音却底气不足。  
他像是被书捂得喘不过气，又或者他终究在意借来的书会被压坏，所以扯掉合起，顺手摆起身边的床上。  
也就是这个时候，杉浦终于逮住了自己弥赛亚露出的嘴，在上面印了个亲吻，吧唧出声。  
杉浦得意洋洋，万夜却有点绷不住。躺在床上看似被囚禁的男孩立刻别开头，却并不推开这个死缠烂打的家伙。  
于是上方的男性就更加变本加厉，借用已经无法成为理由的“运动姿势”，一次次亲满喜欢的人的脸颊和耳根，爬上眉梢与眼角，还不放过颚骨同颈脖。  
运动造成的呼吸转变成沉而猛烈的喘气，一口口喷上万夜的发烫的脸颊，顺着湿润又接连不断的亲吻，有力的给他覆盖上熟悉的并充满个人主义味道的气息。  
可不管如何，万夜终究都没有表现出过多的不耐烦，也没有爆发出更多的话或者采取行动。他只是眯着眼皱着眉，躺在对方身下抱着胳膊，一副看似不情愿的模样，却实则相当听话。  
这边被对方弄的不耐烦后，他就驱赶一样的在对方嘴巴离开肌肤之际转过脖子，侧到另一边去。他始终都没正眼去看杉浦，而是盯着床外的屋内，看不出他是开心还是不甘愿。  
当然，身为他的弥赛亚，杉浦早就猜个八九不离十，毕竟他也不笨。  
于是面对这样乖顺的男孩，他就继续给对方露出的脸颊送上亲吻，满是宠爱和欢喜，贴合在肌肤上的时间也加长，力度也更柔更深情，开心的笑意都要跟着呼吸流露出来。  
万夜听得出来他心情浮动的变化，于是把脸摆正。只不过他无法从杉浦的视野中照出自己的样子，所以也不会知道自己脸颊通红，皮肤沾满润泽的水汽，耳根也像是在灼烧一般，眼底早就松懈了。  
“还没——”  
嘴巴又被亲了。  
“完——”  
第二个很快就堵住了声音。  
“吗…!”  
他声音弱下去，这次更像是等着迎接第三个，所以杉浦节奏反而放慢，等他那个听似疑问句的尾音荡然消散后，才亲了过去。  
“好缠人，”总算挤出一句埋怨，可是杉浦却乐呵呵的又追加了第四个吻，根本不是对于这句话的标准回应。  
万夜第二次投以质问的目光，可他那副早已看透的瞳仁深处，显然知道杉浦不会善罢甘休，而是趁机多享受几次他的“宽容”。  
于是接二连三，杉浦利用最后几个俯卧撑，侧头分别从万夜两边的脖子下口，接着是下巴和脸蛋，最后一路亲去额头，把能占据的地方都印了一遍，像是检查自己有没有遗漏。  
万夜闭着眼，硬是让他都来了一遍，屏住呼吸一声没吭。直到对方在额头上给这次的“攻略”画上完美句号，万夜才睁开眼瞪了过去，可惜对方轻而易举就抵挡下来，还满足的在那里双眼发光，就差有一条尾巴让他摆了。  
“这次完了吧？”万夜同撑在上方的人相互对视，总算放松下来肌肉，像是刚才一系列的事情都让他内部包含一种别样的兴奋，使他用尽办法压制下来，弄的筋疲力竭。  
“还没呢！”杉浦这样一说，忽然胳膊一弯，迎面压来。他压在了万夜身上，根本不给万夜抬手推他胸口的机会，就这样让手指钻进被子和叫娇小身躯的背后，抱住人不放。  
万夜吼着对方很重，却逃脱不掉。他象征性的扭了扭身子，可也没认真的使出全力。虽然他也想起来帮自己抹一把脸，可惜这次没机会了。  
他就这样被自己的弥赛亚抱着，在床上滚了半圈，被翻去上方，落入紧拥的怀中。


End file.
